Vicriviroc, also known as 5-[4-[4-[2-methoxy-1(R)-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethyl]-3(S)-methylpiperazin-1-yl]-4-methylpiperidin-1-ylcarbonyl]-4,6-dimethylpyrimidine, blocks the entry of the HIV virion into the host cell through its action as a chemokine CCR5 receptor antagonist.
Vicriviroc is currently in phase II clinical trials for HIV infection. It has been described as safe, well-tolerated and without QTc effects associated with cardiovascular events.
Despite the beneficial activities of vicriviroc, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat HIV infection.